But Misty! It's Cold Outside!
by MistyAshPokeshipper28
Summary: A late Christmas in July/early Christmas present. With the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside', Ash wants to spend a lovely Christmas with Misty in Pallet for the first time in many years. But with her going home, how can he stop her? Wine? The snow? AAML


Baby, It's Cold Outside

Written by: Frank Loesser

Performed by: Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum

**Description: I decided to do a Christmas in July treat for some people. AAML of course! No, I am not giving up on **_**Letters**_**, I am just having a writers block and am busy with other things. The song **_**Baby It's Cold Outside**_** is owned by Loesser, who wrote it. The lyrics are altered to fit the characters and the show. Pokèmon is owned by Pokèmon USA and Pokèmon Japan.**

**Also note:**

Normal narration and talking

_Singing *FYI, Misty sings first, Ash second*_

Ash Ketchum- 21

Misty Waterflower-21

It was a cold afternoon in Pallet Town. The snow was falling gracefully. Yes, it was wintertime, Christmas Eve to be exact. All of Ash's friends were doing their normal rituals on Christmas Eve. Dawn was spending the night with her mother, singing Christmas songs on their old karaoke machine, May and Max would go to church at midnight with their parents, Gary was spending the evening at his grandfather's lab with Tracey and a whole gallon of eggnog, and Brock was spending the night in his basement wrapping his brothers' and sisters' presents with his parents "from Santa Claus". That didn't stop there with all of the hussle and bussle on Christmas Eve, in Pallet Town, Delia Ketchum was doing some last minute shopping with Professor Oak and Mimey for her son, his girlfriend, his Pokèmon, Tracey, Gary, her son's friends, and needy children of Pallet.

Delia, of course, trusted her son, famous Pokèmon Master Ash Ketchum, to watch over the cute little white house. She left out some Angel Food Cake for Pikachu, her son, and his girlfriend, Misty Waterflower, to snack on and little bottle of wine to 'wet their whistles' while she was out. Delia always loved having her son's friends over during the holidays, especially Misty. Ever since they confessed their love for one another a few years ago after Ash got back from the Sinnoh region, it has always been such a wonderful feeling to see her son fall in love with his first traveling friend.

The house was very quiet this afternoon and Ash was enjoying every minute of the peace. This was his first Christmas home since he became Pokèmon Master, and didn't really need to travel much anymore. He could just spend this late afternoon with Pikachu, his mother, and of course Misty. The unfortunate part was that Misty could not stay the entire night, she would have to go home to her sisters in a couple of hours to Cerulean City. As much as she loved being in Pallet with Ash, she had to also spend Christmas Eve with her sisters.

Ash, peacefully sulking, had a crazy idea. It was their first Christmas back together since he wasn't traveling AND that they could drink. He wanted her to stay so badly, he'd do anything, even dress up like a red-nosed Stantler. Misty was upstairs in Ash's room packing her things, so he sneaked quietly from the living room and into the kitchen. There, he poured a little bit of wine into the cake to make Misty too drunk to leave. He started to snicker, imagining Misty tipsy in his living room.

After he poured two glasses of wine, sabotaged her piece of cake, and cut himself a "dry slice", he could hear faint footsteps coming downstairs. It was Misty, with Pikachu on her shoulder with her bag of things in her hand. She was smiling at him, not just a friendly smile, no a loving smile. He knew that they had been in love, just from when he first saw that loving smile when he came home from Pallet Town after the Sinnoh League. Even though he got second place, with that loving smile plastered on Misty's face when he returned, it felt like he didn't lose anything, in fact, he gained something much more.

"Ash... are you even listening to me?" Misty awoke him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ash dumbly questioned.

"I said I'm leaving. I'll come over tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Misty started to put on her heavy pink winter jacket. It covered her entire upper body, all the way down to the thighs of her jeans. She started to put on her boots, Ash looked out at the suddenly dark sky. The snow was falling, in fact, it was falling much harder than it was just earlier.

"Uh...Mist..." Ash started.

"What Ash? You wanna give me a little early Christmas present?" Misty seductively said.

Ash started to blush, "Uh... no, not yet. But I think you should look outside." He pointed to the window. Misty saw the dark sky, but not so much snow as Ash did.

"Ash...it's just dark." She replied.

"Well, you weren't planning on walking, were you?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" She questioned back.

"Misty!! It's freezing outside!" Ash yelled.

"Pika pika pikachu..." _("Oh no, not now...") _Pikachu replied to himself and ran upstairs to give the lovers some privacy.

"Ash... it's only 30 degrees outside, it's one of the warmest winters Kanto has ever had. Besides, I was planning on stopping at Viridian's Pokèmon Center for a quick cup of coca and head right back out and make it to Cerulean by 8. It's only 5 right now." Misty explained to her over protective boyfriend.

"But..." Ash started to remember the cake, "Why don't you stay for a little bit of cake and some wine my mom left us?", he said very sweetly.

"Ash...I don't know." Misty started, then she saw his face.

Ash was staring at her with his big brown eyes and a pouting look on his face, "Please Mist?"

She sighed, "Alright... one piece, then I have to leave to see my sisters.", she took off her boots and coat and joined him.

Ash handed her the "poisoned" piece of cake and her glass of wine. Misty ate the cake happily as well as drank the wine. She and Ash soon finished off the bottle and were laying on the Ketchums' sofa quietly. Ash again looked out the window, it started to snow again like crazy. He figured his mother and Mr. Mime were at Professor Oak's by now, since the storm was getting bad. Then, he checked the nearest clock. It was already 7. He couldn't let Misty leave now! She'll freeze, get attacked by Team Rocket, or even get picked up by Gary! No. He wouldn't let this happen.

Misty started to get up off the couch and put on her coat, "Well...I'm off Ash! I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to wish you, your mom, Mimey, and Pikachu a Merry Christmas." She kissed him and started to stumble over to the door.

"Wait Misty! You've had too much to drink. Why don't you stay here for the night?" Ash started rambling.

"Ash...I can't..." she started when another "poisoned" piece of cake was put in her face.

"Please? It's so snowy and **cold outside**..." Ash begged her again, while implying a certain Christmas song.

"Oh Ash...", she took the cake, but then she had a sudden urge to sing a Christmas song...maybe it was all that wine they both drank?

Pikachu suddenly turned on the CD player upstairs, which was playing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'.

_I really can't stay__ –__Misty, it's cold outside__  
__I've got to go away__–__ Misty, it's cold outside__  
__This evening has been __- __Been hoping that you'd drop in__  
__So very nice__ - __I'll hold your hands, they're like a Snorunt__  
__Lily will start to worry__– __Oh Mist, what's your hurry__  
__Daisy will be pacing the floor__ -__Listen to Charizard roar__  
__So really I'd better scurry__ -__Misty, please don't hurry__  
__Well maybe just another bite more__ –__You're making my heart really soar._

_Tracey and Gary might think__ -__Mist, it's bad out there__  
__Say, what's in this cake__-__No people to be had out there__  
__I wish I knew how__-__Your eyes are like starlight__  
__To break the spell__ -__I'll take your boots, your hair looks swell__  
__I ought to say no, no, no, punk__ -__Mind if I move closer__  
__At least I'm gonna say that I tried__-__What's the sense in hurting my pride?__  
__I really can't stay__-__Misty don't hold out__  
__Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go__ - __Misty, it's cold outside__  
__The answer is no, Ketchum__ -__Ooh Mist, it's cold outside__  
__This welcome has been__-__I'm lucky that you dropped in__  
__So nice and warm__-__Look out the window at that storm__  
__Violet will be suspicious__ -__Man, your lips look delicious__  
__Brock will be there at the door__- __Waves upon a tropical shore__  
__My Gyarados' mind is vicious__ -__Gosh your lips are delicious__  
__Well maybe just a half a bite more__-__Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to go home__ -__Oh, Misty, you'll freeze out there__  
__Say, lend me your hat__-__It's up to your knees out there__  
__You've really been grand__ -__ I thrill when you touch my hand__  
__But don't you see__- __How can you do this thing to me?__  
__There's bound to be talk tomorrow__ -__Think of my life long sorrow__  
__At least there will be plenty implied__ -__ If you caught pneumonia and died__  
__I really can't stay__ - __Get over that hold out_

_Ash__-__Misty_

_It's cold outside_

"Alright Ash, I'll stay here for the night." Misty said seductively to her boyfriend as she took off her coat.

"Really? You will?" Ash replied like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah..." Misty seductively said and put down the bitten piece of cake, "But I get the top bunk!" she suddenly shouted kid-like and ran upstairs.

Ash raced behind Misty, and suddenly cut her off at the stairs. They both started to laugh. All of a sudden, both young adults looked up and saw Pikachu hanging a piece of mistletoe over the railing on the stairs. Misty started to blush, as did Ash.

Their kiss was passionate. Probably the most passionate kiss Misty had ever received from Ash. She could feel her face get redder every second he was kissing her. All of a sudden, Misty could feel that she was kissing the air and suddenly heard Ash's room door shut.

"Oh! Ash Ketchum! You better not have taken that top bunk! You'll be in a coma until the new year!" She shouted while running up the Ketchums' stairs.

"Pika pika pika pi Pikachu!" ("_What a great Christmas!_") Pikachu said to himself and ran upstairs, following the two lovers for a good night's sleep. This indeed, was one of the most memorable Christmases for everyone.


End file.
